


Story request

by AnnChan89



Category: Aquaman (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnChan89/pseuds/AnnChan89
Summary: Inside you will find a story prompt for any who wish to wright it out. I'm hoping for a lot of stories.





	Story request

So I just watched Aquaman in theaters and it was awesome. Then as I was driving home it hit me. What if Lance McClain was really Arthur Curry and Mera's youngest son? I mean how would Voltron change with an Atlantian on the team? What if he hid it? What if he didn't? Does all the perks of being an Atlantian help him, such as being able to withstand the pressures of the ocean, aka being bullet proof, work against alien tech? Does his weapon turn in to a trident as well as a gun? What if quintessence is something Lance can use because he is Atlantian? At the end when they all get home how surprised is every one? After all even if he tells them about what he really is, not even covering that only high born Atlantians can breath both in and out of the water so they don't even know that he is nobility from that little fact, does he tell them who he is? That he is Atlantis's youngest prince? And what if the JL show up to meet the "new" heroes of earth and boy is Arthur surprised when his son throws himself at him. And so questions like this started popping up. I would like to see a Klance fic that may lead to mpreg lance with this or just a gen fic. Or any fic. I just hope someone is willing to write up a story for my idea. I may one day do the story myself, but I know myself and I'm lazy. If I do it will be a very long time coming.

If you do write the story please let me know so I can read it!


End file.
